Methods and compositions for genome editing are of great interest to the biotechnology and pharmaceutical community. Indeed, the ability to precisely edit genomes can be considered a rate limiting step for the development of a wide variety of therapeutic applications. Recent technologies have expanded the number of tools available for genome editing. Such tools include zinc finger nucleases (See, e.g., Kim et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1996 Feb. 6; 93(3):1156-60); transcription activator-like effector nucleases (TALENS) (See, e.g., Miller et al., Nat Biotechnol. 2011 February; 29(2):143-8); CRISPR-Cas (See, e.g., Mali et al., Nat Methods. 2013 October; 10(10):957-63) nucleases; and nickase versions thereof.